


Fairy Tales Are Real

by FluffNAngst



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy is still a talking cat, I only write fluff sorry, Memes for days, Modern AU, They still have magic, Warning: Extreme Sarcasm, be careful you might get cavities, chat fic, did I say memes, either tomorrow or next year could go either way, maybe shipping, this is rated T for too many memes, when will this update?, why? because i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNAngst/pseuds/FluffNAngst
Summary: Natsu decided to create a group chat. He also won't let anyone change their names.Natsu: fireyboiLucy: spiritisawayGray: queenelsaErza: babydonthurtmeHappy: happinessisalieWendy: windymarvelousGajeel: heartofironLevy: lovelitstuffMirajane: actualdemonElfman: legolasLisanna: bigbirdforprezRomeo: julietJuvia: tsunamiofloveCana: wishyouwerebeer





	1. IKEA

[fireyboi has added queenelsa, spiritisaway, babydonthurtme, and 10 others to Fairy Tales Are Real]

fireyboi: u ready for this

spiritisaway: BWAH BWAH BWAHBWAH, BWAHBWAH, CAN'T TOUCH THIS

babydonthurtme: no more memes, it's too early

wishyouwerebeer: it's never too early for memes

actualdemon: BABY DONT HURT ME NO MORE

juliet: how do I change my name

fireyboi: theres no way :)

queenelsa: THERE BETTER BE A WAY

tsunamioflove: I like mine <3

happinessisalie: i dunno if im that cynical but whatever

legolas: I don't get my name

bigbirdforprez: LEGOLAS?? NATSU

actualdemon: i

wishyouwerebeer: i surrender my role as meme master to nastu. i bow to you.

fireyboi: ;D

heartofiron: this is dumb

lovelitstuff: come on this could be fun!

heartofiron: still dumb

windymarvelous: OH MY GOSH I LOVE MY NAME

actualdemon: gosh?? protect the pure ones

queenelsa: hate to break it to you, but shes the only pure on here :/

windymarvelous: I'm not pure!! I'm intimidating!! evil!!

spiritisaway: we know Wendy!!

spiritisaway: I didn't check my name before i meme'd and 

fireyboi: i think i did great work here. what do you think, former meme master?

wishyouwerebeer: I think erza has the best name

babydonthurtme: what does my name even mean

actualdemon: *le gasp*

wishyouwerebeer: *le gasp*

bigbirdforprez: *le gasp *

spiritisaway:* le gasp*

lovelitstuff:*le gasp*

happinessisalie:*le gasp*

juliet: le gasp*

actualdemon: [videolink]

babydonthurtme: oh

tsunamioflove: what does le gasp mean

spiritisaway: *le gasp*

heartofiron: its dumb and u dont need to know

tsunamioflove: ...gray??

queenelsa: its dumb and u dont need to know

tsunamioflove: OK!! <3

heartofiron: ?????

lovelitstuff: OH BURN

fireyboi: it was a pretty sick burn and i would know ;D

queenelsa: step back I think im gonna puke

wishyouwerebeer: WAS THAT A VINE

wishyouwerebeer: GRAY I DIDNT KNOW U HAD IT IN U

happinessisalie: woAH

actualdemon: hurricane katrina??

happinessisalie: more like hurricane tortilla!!

wishyouwerebeer: i love my friends

legolas: I'm so confused

fireyboi: this was a great idea

heartofiron: this was a terrible IKEA

windymarvelous: IKEA

juliet: IKEA

spiritisaway: IKEA

bigbirdforprez: IKEA

tsunamioflove: IKEA

queenelsa: IKEA

lovelitstuff: IKEA

heartofiron: y'all were just lurking waiting for someone to make a typo weren't you

juliet: yup! ;)

babydonthurtme: I think thats enough for today..

fireyboi: yes ma'am 0.o

queenelsa: yes ma'am

happinessisalie: yes ma'am

spiritisaway: yes ma'am

windymarvelous: yes ma'am

heartofiron: #whipped

babydonthurtme: gajeel

heartofiron: yes ma'am

lovelitstuff: #whipped


	2. not on my Good Christian Minecraft Server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu decided to make a group chat. He also won't let anyone change their names.
> 
> Natsu: fireyboi  
> Lucy: spiritisaway  
> Gray: queenelsa  
> Erza: babydonthurtme  
> Happy: happinessisalie  
> Wendy: windymarvelous  
> Gajeel: heartofiron  
> Levy: lovelitstuff  
> Mirajane: actualdemon  
> Elfman: legolas  
> Lisanna: bigbirdforprez  
> Romeo: juliet  
> Juvia: tsunamioflove  
> Cana: wishyouwerebeer  
> Alzack: buttermybuns  
> Bisqua: andcallmebisqua

bigbirdforprez: just went to ikea. Thought you should know Gajeel ;);)

heartofiron: why would I care

heartofiron: oh

lovelitstuff: ;D ;D

heartofiron: I hate you all, FYI

lovelitstuff: the more u know

bigbirdforprez: the more u know

spiritisaway: the more u know

fireyboi: lol I already knew

babydonthurtme: hey, natsu, where are alzack and bisqua?

fireyboi: OH SHOOT

[fireyboi has added buttermybuns, andcallmebisqua to Fairy Tales are Real]

buttermybuns: what is this

andcallmebisqua: HON LOOK AT OUR NAMES

fireyboi: you're welcome

buttermybuns: well I never

andcallmebisqua: *clutches pearls* the audacity of youth!

fireyboi: ;)

spiritisaway: and with that, the whole gang was there.

lovelitstuff: Jinkies!

actualdemon: Jeepers!

bigbirdforprez: Zoinks!

heartofiron: well [censored]

[fireyboi kicked heartofiron from Fairy Tales are real]

fireyboi: no cursing on my good christian minecraft server

spiritisaway: it was censored

fireyboi: oh right

[fireyboi added heartofiron to Fairy Tales are Real]

wishyouwerebeer: first off, nice reference gajeel, second, spicy and reckless, the former meme master approves. Just remember wendy is here too next time.

heartofiron: whoops

[fireyboi has renamed the chat My Good Christian Minecraft Server]

windymarvelous: dont hold yourselves back for me guys!!

wishyouwerebeer whispered to heartofiron, queenelsa, fireyboi, and 9 others:  
I am protecting her forever, so hold yourselves back or die

wishyouwerebeer: Okay wendy!!

buttermybuns: what have we gotten ourselves into

andcallmebisqua: whatever we go through, just remember- I love you

buttermybuns: I love you too

actualdemon:*appears* 

happinessisalie: SCREAM

actualdemon: I'm killing the cat first, you two are adorable together. 

happinessisalie: NATSU HELP

spiritisaway: the real question is, does a dragon beat a demon? 

juliet: HECK YEAH

babydonthurtme: actually thats a good question

bigbirdforprez: I dunno, bc Mira can beat natsu, but natsu isn't a full dragon so???

fireyboi: it was 5am forgive me lisanna, I dont know how to change your name

bigbirdforprez: don't worry I like it! ^-^

legolas: guys it's in the middle of class so shut it down before I tell the teacher

fireyboi: TATTLE TALE

spiritisaway: real mature

fireyboi: HEY

legolas: I'm warning you

fireyboi: you dont deserve the title of legolas

babydonthurtme: low blow.

fireyboi: FINE. I'LL TURN IT ON AFTER CLASS, HAPPY?

happinessisalie: no need to yell at me

legolas: yes

[fireyboi has disabled the chat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to my friend anonymous for helping me with ideas  
> hey girl hey


	3. buns of steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu decided to make a group chat. He also won't let anyone change their names.
> 
> Natsu: fireyboi  
> Lucy: spiritisaway  
> Gray: queenelsa  
> Erza: babydonthurtme  
> Happy: happinessisalie  
> Wendy: windymarvelous  
> Gajeel: hearrtofiron (bunsofsteel)  
> Levy: lovelitstuff  
> Mirajane: actualdemon  
> Elfman: legolas  
> Lisanna: bigbirdforprez  
> Romeo: juliet  
> Juvia: tsunamioflove  
> Cana: wishyouwerebeer  
> Alzack: buttermybuns  
> Bisca: andcallmebisca

[fireyboi has enabled the chat]

fireyboi: legolas, I forgive you

babydonthurtme: for wanting a proper education?

fireyboi: yep

queenelsa: well, everyone else wants that proper education too buddy.

andcallmebisca: is that grays name???

spiritisaway: yes

buttermybuns: WE FINISH EACH OTHERS

andcallmebisca: SANDWHICHES

buttermybuns: THATS WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY

heartofiron: they're gonna give me diabetes

lovelitstuff: so you admit its sweet?

Heartofiron: shut up shorty

fireyboi: by the way I figured out how to change names sooo

[fireyboi has changed heartofiron to heartofgold]

heartofgold: HEY

fireyboi: lol jk

[fireyboi has changed heartofgold to heartofiron]

queenelsa: gajeel is the real ice queen here

heartofiron: snow glows white, and no one will see your footprints when I strangle you from behind, jerk.

Actualdemon: wait......does this mean Gajeel has SEEN frozen?????????

lovelitstuff: lol I tied him up and forced him to watch it

wishyouwerebeer: levy you goddess

spiritisaway: levy is definitely a goddess

windymarvelous: yeah!!

lovelitstuff: aww girls!!

fireyboi: gag me gray

queenelsa: why dont I just put you out of your misery?

heartofiron: count me in

babydonthurtme: you guys are blowing up my phone. What is so important that it needs to interrupt my workout? Lucy?

spiritisaway: Levy being awesome??

babydonthurtme: sufficient.

heartofiron: what workout are you doing??

babydonthurtme: squats, I need to gets those buns of steel u know ;)

lovelitstuff: @fireyboi bunsofsteel

fireyboi: ;);););)

babydonthurtme: what?

[fireyboi has changed heartofiron to bunsofsteel]

fireyboi: it's not a joke this time.

bunsofsteel: I.,,, am gonna kill you,,,,

lovelitstuff: HIGH FIVE

wishyouwerebeer: you two are unstoppable

spiritisaway: I almost feel sorry for gajeel

windymarvelous: I think it's funny!

happinessisalie: me too

juliet: come on gajeel it isn't that bad

juliet: unless you actually DONT have..... you know,,,,,

bigbirdforprez: oh my gosh romeo you can't just ask people if they don't have a butt!!

wishyouwerebeer: jeez romeo insensitive much

actualdemon: yeah romeo wow

windymarvelous: I can't believe u

juliet: im a bad boi

bunsofsteel: how do I leave this chat

fireyboi: there is no escape

buttermybuns: OH YEAH

buttermybuns: I BET I CAN HACK IT

andcallmebisca: YEA

[five minutes later]

buttermybuns: Okay okay I give

andcallmebisca: uncle

fireyboi: my hacker skillz are the best in the land

queenelsa: -_-

spiritisaway: no alzack what have u done

spiritisaway: now his head will get so big he'll float away

fireyboi: I bet I can hack ur phones from here

spiritisaway: NO NOT MY SEARCH HISTORY

[spiritisaway has left the chat]  
[fireyboi added spiritisaway to the chat]

babydonthurtme: Alright I'm going to football practice so keep it down

lovelitstuff: Of course captain! * salute*

spiritisaway: I was already planning on it

fireyboi: aww u love us

queenelsa: you really aren't giving her a reason to idiot

actualdemon: at least I know lucy loves ~me~

spiritisaway: I do love u mira

bunsofsteel: no homo?

actualdemon: all the homo

spiritisaway: I was thinking a spring wedding

windymarvelous: wait 

[spiritisaway whispered to windymarvelous:] play along ;)

windymarvelous: I want to be a flowergirl!

actualdemon: of course!

bunsofsteel: wait what

legolas: hold up

fireyboi: what did u do gajeel

andcallmebisca: what a beautiful couple

bigbirdforprez: what???????

bunsofsteel: WAIT WHAt

babydonthurtme: SHUT UP 

spiritisaway: yes maam

actualdemon: I was actually thinking a summer wedding

spiritisaway: THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER

spiritisaway: I hate the summer

queenelsa: you sureee?? ;);)

lovelitstuff: I thought it was your favorite ;))

spiritisaway: what?

happinessisalie: what?

happinessisalie: OH I GET IT

actualdemon: don't tease her

happinessisalie: rich coming from u mira

spiritisaway: ok this is confusing and I need to do school so bye

bigbirdforprez: bye!

lovelitstuff: bye

queenelsa: byeeee ;)

babydonthurtme: we all need to 'do school'

fireyboi: okay... but what if I didn't

babydonthurtme: do it

fireyboi: okay... just dont hurt me no more ;D;D

wishyouwerebeer: teach me your meme filled ways

babydonthurtme: you too cana

wishyouwerebeer: *salute *

fireyboi: *salute *

[fireyboi, wishyouwerebeer, spiritisaway, babydonthurtme, and 9 others went offline]

happinessisalie: all alone again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natsu means summer
> 
> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first real fanfic and I'm totally open to suggestions! also, natsu is totally open to changing peoples names, if you know what I mean. ;)
> 
> also any typos are on purpose, because you can't always have perfect grammar or spelling in real life.
> 
> not to ply for kudos, but leave a kudos and a comment or else >:]


End file.
